1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to an image display apparatus having a gradation potential generating circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a plurality of gradation potentials are generated by a gradation potential generating circuit, one of the plurality of gradation potentials is selected in response to an image data signal, and the selected gradation potential is applied to a liquid crystal cell via a data line. The gradation potential generating circuit includes a ladder resistor circuit having a plurality of resistors connected in series between a line of a high potential and a line of a low potential (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-034234).
To achieve high-speed charge/discharge of a data line having a large capacitance in such a liquid crystal display apparatus, the ladder resistor circuit should have a small resistance value to increase the current flowing through the ladder resistor circuit. However, an increase in the current flowing through the ladder resistor circuit causes an increase in the current consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatus.